poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Fin Raziel/Unintended betrayal
Here's how '''Meeting Fin Raziel and Unintended betrayal '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Willow. Icebat: Raziel! Fin Raziel! We have to talk to you, please! Raziel! Willow Ufgood: She's not here. Viggo Grimborn: Shame. Captain Jack Sparrow: Shameful. a screech is heard Cozymonster: What the? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Oh, what the? Fin Raziel: Who are you? Who are you? Mac Grimborn: We're Team Adventurous. Fin Raziel: What are you doing here? Scootaloo: We're here to find the great sorceress, Fin Raziel. Fin Raziel: That's me! I'm Raziel. Uglyghost: This can't be right! Fin Raziel: One of Bavmorda's spells transformed me. Wonk: (quietly) Oh, my gosh. Fin Raziel: Believe me, it could've been worst. Sweetie Belle: Well, this wand is for you. It's from King Sombra. Fin Raziel: Then the prophecy is true. The princess has been born. Take me to her. heroes meet back at the village Fin Raziel: It is Elora Danan. Isn't she beautiful? (chuckles) Isn't she beautiful? Discord: That's Raziel? Franjean: I don't know. I expected something more grand. Less, uh... Ocellus: Fuzzy? Franjean: Fuzzy! Fin Raziel: Young Ocellus, turn me back into my human form. Ocellus: What should I do? Fin Raziel: You mean you're not a sorcerer? Ocellus: No. Sorta. I'm my father's chosen heir to the Changeling throne. Jestro: Wow. Snotlout Jorgenson: Ugh. Ocellus: But Starlight, Trixie, and Willow did teach me a few tricks. Thorax: Whoa. That just gave me chills. Fin Raziel: Tricks? King Sombra sent all of you? You must learn real magic. Icebat: Uh, anyways, Twilight, Hiccup, we came here to tell you the urgent news! Astrid, Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been kidnapped! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Kidnapped?! By who? Uglyghost: Who do think? Twilight Sparkle: The Storm King, Zurg, Chrysalis, Drago, and Ryker! Wonk: Exactly. Fin Raziel: Then we must do something about it! Cozymonster: Good point, Raziel. horse whinnies] What the? Rool: Horses! Franjean: Horses! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: What the? Franjean: I knew he was a traitor! Ruffnut Thorston: Then there is a mole among us! Tuffnut Thorston: (gasps) A spy in our group? Ruffnut Thorston: A traitor in our troupe! Johann: My Thor. That descended to the absurd quickly. Madmartigan: Sorry about this, guys. Nockmaar Soldier #1: Keep your mouth shut! him Told you we'd find them without your help! Nockmaar Soldier #2: Give me that baby! Willow Ufgood: No! Give her back! Fin Raziel: Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Queen Chrysalis: At last, the one we're looking for. Sorsha: We must take it back to Nockmaar. (to Madmartigan) Lose your skirt? Madmartigan: Still has what counts. Sorsha: Not for long. (kicks him) Queen Chrysalis: Bring him! Nockmaar Soldier #1: Over here! Heather: A trap? Really? How did this happen? Rool: We'll never keep up with those horses. Ember: Then we'll have to track them. Smolder: That would take forever. Rool: Smolder's right. Besides, even if we find them, they'll catch us, stick us in cages, torture us and finally devour us. Ocellus: Are you suggesting we part ways? Rool: Nah, this is more fun. Cozymonster: Now, let's save our friends! Franjean: All right, fine, then! Come on. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Transcripts